


A light in the dark

by Cottoncandypink



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Characters might be a bit ooc, F/M, I don’t know what else to say, Smaller story I came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandypink/pseuds/Cottoncandypink
Summary: Mina Wright is a young mage gifted with holy light magic. She travels to Fiore’s capital, Crocus. Her dream has always been to see the beautiful city of flowers. Now that she’s made it She bumps into a few arrogant men. Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately) she ends up injuring a certain shadow dragon slayer. She becomes stuck in their guild’s hotel as Jiemma thinks it’s only fair she pay her debt for injuring one of his best mages.Something unexpected happens, she becomes his beacon of light, that shinning brightness that always leads him home.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s), Sting Eucliffe & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I love the dark and mysterious Rogue. However, I don’t like anyone in the anime for him so I’ve made different characters whom I think would be better for him and sort of become his balance. My stories are honestly quite similar. Anyways... enjoy!

It’s a warm night in Fiore, it’s capital Crocus is beautiful this time of year with its flowers at full bloom. A 17 year old girl wanders its streets looking on in fascination as she passes flower after flower each one bright and beautiful. Her name is Mina Wright, and she is a young holy light mage. She travelled far to reach the capital of Fiore. Her dream has always been to walk the streets of Crocus and bask in its beauty. She didn’t expect it to be so packed with people though.

“It’s probably some kind of festival.” Mina said aloud. She grew more and more excited with every step she took.

She passed by a few vendors and had just decided to stop when a man came flying at her with such a force it threw her a few feet back. They rolled together a ways before coming to a stop. The man landed on top of her causing her to lose all the air in her lungs. She felt her magic flair with her anger. How dare someone attack her with this man when she was obviously just minding her own business! 

She pushed the man off of her and let her magic embrace her. The harshness of her light sent everyone around her running. Her brown hair blew around her as her light increased in brightness. She chose to wear a white dress today and it made her look ethereal. She looked like an avenging angel with her beautiful liquid gold eyes, white dress blowing and her light gathered around her. She stomped her way to where the group grew tighter. In the centre she saw two young men, one blond, one dark haired. They seemed to be beating up a group of men. She felt her magic go out as she stood there in horror. What kind of monsters beat people like that? They were arrogant and cruel.

A pink haired man entered the circle with his companions, a blonde woman and a little blue exceed. Mina was too far to hear the exchange but by the look of it things were getting heated. She tilted her head curiously at the scene before her, but the man she’d been attacked with earlier chose that moment to try and get a hold of her thinking it had been her that had sent him flying.

“What’s the big idea girly?!” He shouted his big hand around her wrist.

“What are you talking about?” Mina said confused.

“Why’d you throw me like that?!” He yelled.

“Me?!” Mina said yanking her hand away. “You’re the idiot that crashed into me!” She screamed letting her magic turn her golden eyes a blinding white. Normally Mina was sweet but she was angry today because she got roped into some mess these guys were making! 

“Hey easy! All I saw was a blinding white light and next thing I know some chick covered with that same white light shoved me and storms off!” He shouts.

“Well unless you want to take another flight like the one you had earlier I suggest you walk away.” Mina snarls. The ‘some chick comment made her angrier and she couldn’t really say why.

“I-I.... sorry I... I don’t...” he stutters before running away shouting nonsense about lights and demons. He better not be calling me a demon, Mina thought to herself.

She turned her attention back to where the two men had been making a scene only to realize the crowed was thinning out. Everyone going their separate ways. Oh well, she thought to herself, no point staying around here anymore. Her anger abandoned she turned on her heel to walk away but her face smacked straight into someone. 

“Ow! Oh gosh that hurt!” She exclaimed touching her nose to make sure she didn’t injure it too much.

“Watch it pipsqueak!” An angry male voice said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Wait... who are you calling pipsqueak?!” She shouted getting to her feet her eye shut because she refused to let her watery eyes be seen by such a rude person.

“Well you’re small so what am I gonna call you besides pipsqueak?” The man said arrogantly.

“Sting, lets go.” Another voice said.

Mina wipes her eyes and opened them ready to yell at the man in front of her. Golden eyes met blue ones. This was the blond man who was beating those men so cruelly.

“I’m not that much smaller than you! It’s just your big head that makes you taller!” Mina says turning the other way to leave.

“Apologize.” The second male voice says appearing in front of her. Her stunned gold eyes meet his piercing red ones. 

“No. I don’t have a reason to.” Mina huffs stepping around him.

The dark haired man tries to grab her arm and she lets her magic flair up again covering her arm in a blinding white light. 

“Luz de santa queima, erradicar toda a escuridade.” Mina whispers. The man drops her arm as if he touched fire with his bare hand.

“What is that? It burns! Its smoking!” He shouts at her.

“Never touch me again.” Mina snaps.

“What did you do to him?!” The blond yells.

“It’s holy light magic. It only burns for a few seconds. He’ll be fine.” Mina says starting to walk away.

“It’s still burning!” The dark haired man snaps.

Mina turns to look at his hand and realizes that his hand is in fact still burning. His skin is red and smoking. Mina panics for a bit before snatching his hand and bringing it close to her face. 

“Do you happen to be a shadow mage?” Mina asks never looking away from his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized you guys might not understand her spell. Honestly I used google so I don’t really know if it’s 100% accurate. So the translation of her spell is:
> 
> Luz de santa queima, erradicar toda a escuridade.— Light of holy burning, eradicate all darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my own character and my ideas.

Mina was honestly scared. She knew that her magic damaged shadow mages more than just physically. It ate away at their own magic when she used that spell. She was an idiot! Why didn’t she use a different spell! She couldn’t go around using a spell that damages shadow magic users when she doesn’t know who will end up being one! She wouldn’t be in this mess if she had used her brain! How could a person as stupid as her know this dangerous magic! She berated herself in her head as she studied his hand. 

“Yes I’m a shadow dragon slayer.” The man replied confused.

“Stupid! Mina why don’t you ever think things through! You know this spell is dangerous when it comes in contact with shadow magic!” She whisper-shouted to herself.

“What do you mean it’s dangerous?!” The blond yells.

“Wow you have good hearing.” Mina absently says.

“Can you make it stop?” The dark haired man asks.

“Yes...” Mina says hesitantly.

“Why are you not fixing it already?!” The blond snaps.

“I- it-it’s complicated...” she trails off.

“Do it! It’s burning me!” The dark haired man snaps at her. She ignores his anger and looks to his eyes for a brief moment.

“Before I start I need to warn you... if I use this spell... you’ll be bound to me.” Mina says.

“What do you mean bound?” The blond asks.

“I mean... his soul and mine will intertwine. We won’t be able to be far from each other... at least not for the first few months.” Mina says, turning to look at the blond man. 

“Is there another way? I would rather not be bound to trash like you.” The dark haired man says looking down his nose at her.

“No. Anything else would only accelerate the spell...” she says, pointedly ignoring the rude comment. She didn’t want them to see how much it really hurt her that he called her trash.

“What happens if he doesn’t get the spell removed?” The blond asks.

“The spell will eat away at more than his hand. It will eat away at his magic and once it’s done he won’t be the same. He will lose the ability to use magic, forever.” Mina says sombrely.

“Do it!” The dark haired man yells at her.

“You don’t mind being bound to me?” Mina asks.

“Yes but it’s the only way I stay a mage!” He snaps.

Mina shrugs and places his hand close to her lips. She closes her eyes concentrating her magic. She has one shot at this spell being strong enough to burn the rest of the previous spell away. 

“Oh luz curativa, queima o feitizo lanzado sobre as sombras. Deixa que a alma cura todas as feridas. Liga a miña alma á alma da sombra para curar a maxia roubada dela.” Mina casts her spell letting her magic flow into the words. A white smoke leaves her mouth wrapping around the mans hand slowly allowing his skin to repair itself. “Deixalo selar cun bico.” 

Mina leaned in and softly placed her lips on the man’s injured hand. Immediately the smoke dissipated and his hand no longer burned.

“My name is Mina Wright, by the way. What’s your name? I think it’s only fair I know the name of the man I’m now bound to.” Mina says.

“Rogue Cheney.” The man said.

“Hey Rogue! Aren’t you gonna introduce me?! If you guys are already kissing then I should get to meet her! I’m Sting Eucliffe!” The blond says with a fanged grin. 

“Nice to meet you?” Mina replies sweat dropping. This guy really did a one-eighty, he’s nicer, still arrogant but nicer none the less. 

“She, kissed me! And it was only on the hand!” Rogue shouts at Sting. Mina could see a soft tint of pink coating his cheeks, but chose to ignore it.

“It was only part of the spell! If I didn’t do that it would have been cast incomplete! It wouldn’t take and his hand would still be burning!” Mina exclaims. Man these two guys act like children! Mina thinks to herself.

“I’m Lector! And this is Frosch!” A small voice says, trying to defuse the situation.

Mina looks down wondering who could’ve spoken. She was surprised to find a couple of cute exceeds looking up at her. Mina smiled brightly and picked up the little exceeds.

“You two are just so cute! I love the little frog suit!” Mina gushed hugging the tiny exceeds to her chest.

“Fro thinks so too!” The green exceed says.

“Let me down!” Lector says trying his best to squirm away.

“Oh I’m sorry! Here I’ll let you both down.” Mina says as she gently placed both exceeds on the floor.

“Well then mister Rogue, where to?” Mina asks clasping her delicate hands behind her back.

“To the inn where our guild, Sabertooth, is staying.” Rogue sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More translations!!  
> Also the language is supposed to be Galician. If anyone speaks it feel free to leave a comment if something isn’t translated correctly! I’d really appreciate it! 
> 
> P.s. I know my chapters are kinda short this is because I just needed to get his little problem sorted before moving into the rest of the story hopefully they get a little longer after these first few.
> 
> Oh luz curativa, queima o feitizo lanzado sobre as sombras. Deixa que a alma cura todas as feridas. Liga a miña alma á alma da sombra para curar a maxia roubada dela.— Oh healing light, burn away the spell cast on shadows. Let the soul heal all wounds. Bind my soul to the shadow's soul as to heal the magic stolen from it. 
> 
> Deixalo selar cun bico. — Let it be sealed with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina wasn’t scared this time. Well actually, she was a little scared. These men had an arrogance to them that rubbed her the wrong way. On the bright side, she finally found out what was happening in the city today. That was a welcomed bit of knowledge, one she stored away into her memory. 

Apparently she had showed up during what the people of Fiore call; The Grand Magic Games. It’s a contest for every wizard guild to fight and gain the title of number one guild in Fiore, a title currently held by Sabertooth. Mina found herself wondering what would have happened if she hadn’t removed the spell. Judging by the way others talk about them Sabertooth is a guild you don’t want to mess with. 

“Have you heard? The master of Sabertooth is a cruel man. They say he’s obsessed with his guild being number one. Rumour has it he’s done some things that would make dark guilds look nice by comparison.” A whispered comment catches Mina’s attention. 

Yeah okay, Mina was officially panicking. She knew they wouldn’t do anything to her because she was bound to one of their mages, yet the whispered remarks she kept hearing about the master of their guild were chilling to say the least. She shuddered as they came closer to the inn that housed Sabertooth for the duration of the games. 

“Well, its too late to run away now Mina. So suck it up and get this over with.” Mina whispers to herself.

“Do you always talk to yourself like that?” Sting asks curiously.

“Only when I’m nervous.” Mina says.

“Come on, master is probably waiting for us. The games start in a few hours and we need to figure out how close you need to be so that this doesn’t become a problem.” Rogue says.

“Okay then lead the way.” Mina says in a small, nervous voice.

Rogue completely ignores Mina and starts walking towards the door, Sting right behind him. Frosh and Lector stay close by her offering her small shy smiles. Mina smiles back and follows after the twin dragons.

Mina can picture her confidence as a separate being running out the door as all eyes turn to her. She stops walking and tries to slowly back away. She however trips over Lector’s tail and falls on her backside. Everything is quiet and she can feel the sting of tears starting to build up in her eyes, she’s only ever felt this kind of embarrassment when she was a child and her magic was laughed at when she couldn’t control it. These wizards all have such an overbearing aura that Mina feels like a scared child. The quiet is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Its as if a spell was cast on the whole guild and no one could breathe. Sting burst into laughter, making Mina’s tears dry up instantly and a pout appear on her face. 

“Just help me up will ya?” Mina says still pouting.

“I think you have legs for that reason!” Sting laughs.

“Don’t you know how to be a gentleman?” Mina shout in frustration.

“Yeah but you’re no lady.” Sting says teasingly.

“What are you talking about?! I’m a lady!” Mina says then goes quiet. “Wait, what do you mean when you say lady?” She asks curiously.

“He means you don’t act like a girl.” Rogue replies.

“I don’t?” Mina asks tilting her head slightly.

“No you’re more like an overgrown child.” Rogue smirks.

“You’re both such meanies!” Mina yells getting to her feet. Her white dress is now more grey than anything but she it does little to dampen her pretty eyes. 

“My, what lovely eyes you have. I will commit them to memory.” A male voice says.

“Uh… thanks?” Mina says confused.

“This is Rufus. He’s a little weird, ignore him.” Sting pretend whispers to Mina.

“I think maybe you’re all weird, you did do a complete one eighty back in town.” Mina mutters.

“What is this girl doing here?” A commanding male voice asks.

“Well, its a long story.” Sting says while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

“Then start speaking.” The voice commands.

“Yes master. We were in town beating some weaklings when a few Faries got in the way. FaryTail is apparently competing in this year’s grand magic games-“ sting starts but goes quiet when the master’s aura got dangerously dark.

“Get to the point.” The master growls.

“We bumped into her, she wouldn’t apologize for running into me. Rogue tried to scare her but she cast a spell that burned Rogue.” Sting continues.

“You let this girl hurt you?!” The master growls angrily at Rogue.

“I caught him off guard.” Mina pipes up.

“Who said you could speak?” The master grunts.

“No one has to, Im my own person and you cannot intimidate me into being quiet.” Mina argues stubbornly.

“Master, please let her explain.” Rogue says.

“If Rogue speaks for you this must be interesting.” The master says amused.

“Well, I wouldn’t say interesting, but it is something.” Mina laughs nervously.

“Tell me what happened and make it fast.” The master said.

“I accidentally cast a spell that almost ate away at Rogue’s magic. To undo it I had to bind my soul to his to allow him to heal.” Mina says quickly.

“What?” The master asks in disbelief.

“He and I are bound now. I can’t be far from him or it will hurt him.” Mina says.

“How dare you! You dare cast a spell on my dragon slayer?!” The master starts to yell.

“Silenciando a luz.” Mina says. Her gold eyes turn white for a moment before returning to normal. The master is shouting, everyone can tell by his expression and the way his magic spiked, but nothing comes from his mouth at all.

Everyone stares at Mina, some with disbelief, others with hate, and some with curiosity. Rogue on the other hand looks horrified and Sting looks like he’s about to run.

“Get ready to run.” Rogue says as he rushes to her side.

“If he hurts me, it’ll hurt you too.” Mina says sadly. Mina knew she screwed up, this man was strong she could feel his magic. Her own was close to his but his brute strength was obviously enough to overpower her if it came to it.

“Reverse the spell and be ready.” Rogue says. Mina gives a small scared nod.

“Silenciar a luz libera o feitizo.” Mina says her eyes going through the same thing once more, gold to white then back to gold.

“What was that?” The master asks curiously.

“My magic can manipulate light. I’m a holy light mage. The light does what I want it to do. That specific spell makes it so the speed of light increases around the person its cast making the sound of their voice non-existent.” Mina explains while trying not to hide behind Rogue.

“You must be powerful if you can cast a spell on two powerful wizards.” The master says.

“Well, it kinda has nothing to do with—“ Mina starts to say before being cut off by Sting’s hand clamping dow on her mouth.

“Yes! She’s powerful.” Sting continues as if Mina hadn’t even spoken.

“She needs to prove it. She will go up against Yukino. If she can beat her I will let her be a member of the guild. No one has a mage like her in their guild and Makarov has those three dragon slayers.” The master says.

“Im not here to join. I am here so Rogue can heal. I’m a wanderer, I do not long to join a guild. Nor do I intend on being bullied into joining one.” Mina says angrily.

“Either way you should prove your worth. You will learn your place.” The master yells at Mina his magic aura going pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get to this point as I was having a little trouble with how I wanted to write this chapter.
> 
> Silenciando a luz- silencing light  
> Silenciar a luz libera o feitizo- silencing light release the spell
> 
> Ps: I don’t honestly know if that explanation of how her spell works is even possible but hey this is fiction after all! Lol :p


End file.
